The Power of Trust
by Iggiwiggi
Summary: Nachdem Lily mit 11 Jahren aus ihrem Muggelleben gerissen wird ändert sich ihr ganzes Leben.   Nach 6 Jahren in Hogwarts erfährt sie etwas, was sie erneut zu etwas Besonderem macht.  Doch um eine solche Macht zu verstehen muss man erst lernen zu vertauen.
1. 1 Chapter kaum merkbar verändert

„Sirius, hier drüben!", rief eine Stimme und ein Junge mit schwarzen Haaren die ihm elegant in die grauen Augen fielen hob daraufhin den Kopf.

Er stand auf einem übervölkerten Bahnhof an dem ein roter Zug mit der Aufschrift „Hogwarts Express" immer wieder rote Dampfwolken ausstieß.

Hogwarts. Die beste Zauberer Schule Großbritanniens unter der Leitung von Albus Dumbledore, einem der besten Zauberer.

Die Stimme, die gerufen hatte kam von einem Jungen mit dunkelblonden Haaren und bernsteinfarbenden Augen. Remus Lupin. Vertrauensschüler und Werwolf. Und einer der anständigsten Menschen die einem im Leben über den Weg laufen konnten.

Neben ihm stand ein kleiner pummeliger Junge mit ebenso kleinen wässrigen Augen. Peter Pettigrew. Er war im Gegensatz zu Lupin kein Werwolf, aber einer der unscheinbarsten Menschen denen man begegnen konnte.

„Hey Sirius, na wie waren deine Ferien?", fragte Lupin frech grinsend.

„Die besten die ich je in meinem Leben hatte, Moony. Das Highligt war die letzte Woche bei meinen Eltern, wegen der Todesfeier meines Onkels und die Testamentverlesung. Und wie waren deine, lief alles glatt? Du weißt schon…", sagte der Junge namens Sirius.

Remus Gesicht wurde einen Hauch heller.

„Es ging ganz gut. Den Umständen entsprechend. Aber dennoch freue ich mich darauf wieder in Hogwarts zu sein."

Sirius grinste frech.

In diesem Moment kam ein Junge durch das Portal getreten.

Sein Haar war schwarz und verstrubbelt. Seine Augen klar und haselnussbraun. Mit der einen Hand schob er seinen Gepäckkarren und in der Anderen hielt er eine schwarze Lederjacke, die er lässig über seiner Schulter hängen lies.

„James!", brüllte Sirius laut und der Kopf des Jungen schoss in seine Richtung. Sein eben noch leicht arroganter Blick wurde herzlich und verspielt. Er ignorierte gekonnt die anschmachtenden Blicke der Mädchen, die ihm hier und da zuwinkten und zuzwinkerten.

Er schob seinen Koffer zur Gepäckabgabe und ging dann schnellen Schrittes auf seine Freunde.

„Mann hab ich euch vielleicht vermisst.", sagte er grinsend und schlug Sirius spielerisch gegen die Schulter. „Ich hoffe die eine Woche bei deinen Eltern war nicht allzu schlimm Padfoot."

Sirius zuckte nur mit den Schultern. „Ich habe jeden Fluch und jede Beschimpfung ignoriert."

Plötzlich meldete sich Peter zu Wort. „Ich geh schon rein und suche uns ein Abteil."

„Ich komme mit.", sagte Remus und machte sich auf den Weg in den Zug.

„Willst du mal was Abgefahrenes sehen?", fragte James mit seinem typischen spitzbübischen Grinsen. Er schob die Hand in die Tasche und holte etwas kleines Goldenes hervor. Es war ein Abzeichen. Das Schulsprecherabzeichen von Hogwarts. Sirius brach in schallendes Gelächter aus. „Komm schon James, wem hast du das geklaut. Ehrlich mir kannst du es sagen."

„Niemandem. Ich schwör dir das Ding lag in meinem Hogwarts Brief. Und rate mal wer der andere Schulsprecher ist."

„Keine Ahnung. Gott?"

„Lily Evans." Sein Blick verschleierte sich ein wenig.

Sirius stöhnte entnervt auf. Wie viele Nächte hatte er schon damit verbracht James seine Lily Evans aus dem Kopf zu schwatzen. James stand ja schließlich schon seit der dritten Klasse auf sie und hat nie eine Gelegenheit sausen gelassen sie nach einem Date zu fragen. Doch Miss Evans war der Meinung dass James ein ungehobelter, eingebildeter, selbstsüchtiger Hornochse war.

„Wo wir gerade bei dem Thema sind, ist sie schon angekommen?", fragte James und sah sich suchen um.

Als Antwort auf seine Frage kam gerade ein hübsches rothaariges Mädchen, mit smaragdgrünen mandelförmigen Augen durch die Mauer geeilt. Ihr langes Haar, fiel ihr bis zur Mitte des Rückens. Ihr Gepäckwagen wurde von einem großen braunhaarigen Mann geschoben. Soviel die Rumtreiber wussten, war es ihr Vater. Sie gab ihm rasch einen Kuss auf die Wange, übernahm den Gepäckwagen und fuhr damit auf eine Gruppe von Mädchen zu.

„Lily!" Ein Mädchen mit blondem kurzen Haar und braunen Augen rannte Lily entgegen und fiel ihr um den Hals. Es war Alice Clearwater, Lilys beste Freundin.

„Hi Alice, und wie geht's dir? Wie waren deine Ferien?", fragte Lily fröhlich.

„Mir geht es prima. Ich freue mich schon riesig auf Hogwarts. Ich war dieses Jahr mit meinen Eltern in Spanien. Es war super schön.", sie seufzte zufrieden. „Du kommst ziemlich spät. Ich dachte schon du schaffst es nicht rechtzeitig."

Lily lachte hart auf. „Ich habe verschlafen und dann hat Petunia auch noch Probleme gemacht.", lachte sie und machte eine wegwerfende Handbewegen, die zeigte dass das Thema nicht weiter besprochen werden sollte.

Die beiden gingen weiter auf die Mädchen zu.

Dort waren Jessica ein braunhaariges Mädchen, mit dem sich Alice und Lily ganz gut verstanden, Monia ein schwarzhaariges Mädchen, das im selben Schlafsaal schlief und Angela, das schüchternste Mädchen der Schule. Wenn man sie nicht kannte, redete sie kaum mit einem. Aber wenn das Eis erst einmal gebrochen ist, dann ist sie super nett und hilft in jeder not. Wenn Lily jedoch vermisste war Danny, ihre beste Freundin die sie schon seit Kindheitsjahren kennt. Danny war nicht leicht zu verstehen, viele Leute sahen in ihr ein Mädchen das jeden Jungen an sich ranließ. Doch durch Lily hatte sie ein wenig mehr Ansehen gewonnen. Lily hatte ihr immer aus der Patsche geholfen.

Die Mädchen umarmten Lily alle nach einander und bombardierten sie mit Fragen.

„Hast du mir diese Zeitschriften mitgebracht?", fragte Monia. Monia war bei Zauberern aufgewachsen und doch liebte sie die Mode der Muggel. Lily brachte ihr jedes Mal ganz viele Modemagazine mit.

„Einen Moment…" Lily stöberte kurz in ihrer Tasche, dann zog sie einen großen Stapel Magazine hervor.

Monia quietschte begeistert und nahm Lily begeistert die Hefte ab.

„Danke, danke, danke. Kommt lasst uns rein gehen und uns ein Abteil suchen."

„Ähm. Ich werde heute nicht die ganze Fahrt bei euch sitzen."

Alice beäugte sie skeptisch. „Bist du wieder Vertrauensschülerin geworden?", fragte sie.

Lachend schüttelte Lily den Kopf.

„Hast du einen neuen Freund von dem ich nichts weiß?"

Wieder schüttelte sie den Kopf.

Sie griff in die Hosentasche und zog ein goldenes Abzeichen hervor auf dem ein „S" eingraviert war.

„Das war ja klar!", jubelte Angela. „Herzlichen Glückwunsch!"

„Danke, aber ich muss jetzt los. Ich muss noch mein Gepäck abgeben."

Und sie schob ihren Wagen zur Gepäckabgabe.

„Und hast du mich vermisst?", fragte eine unverkennbare Stimme direkt hinter ihr.

„Sollte ich das etwa Potter?", fragte sie und drehte sich zu ihm um.

„Nun ja, normalerweise schon, denn jedes Mädchen hier hat mich vermisst."

„Abgesehen von mir." Sie verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust und drehte sich um, um sich ihrem Koffer zu widmen.

„Du solltest deine Abneigung gegen mich lieber schnell über Bord werfen", riet er ihr zwinkernd, „wir werden dieses Jahr ziemlich viel gemeinsam unternehmen."

Er griff nach ihrem Koffer, bevor sie es konnte und stellte ihn unter wenig Anstrengung zu den anderen Koffern. Sein typisches Potter-Grinsen verließ nicht für eine Sekunde sein Gesicht.

„Dann ist es also wahr, dass wir Schulsprechpartner sind."

Gespielt entsetzt griff er sich an die Brust.

„Du sagst das so als ob es etwas Schreckliches wäre meine Partnerin zu sein."

Sie verdrehte genervt die Augen und stieg in den Zug.

„Für mich ist es etwas Schreckliches und das weißt du auch." Sie blieb stehen und sah ihn böse an.

„Du verletzt mich immer wieder Lily." Er zuckte die Achseln „Damit muss ich wohl leben."

Sie machte keine Anstalten weiter mit ihm zu reden noch weiter zu laufen.

Er seufzte. „Wenn du mich bitte entschuldigen würdest. Ich muss noch kurz zu den Jungs."

Er wollte sich an ihr vorbei drängen, doch er hielt inne als sie genau Brust an Brust standen und grinste sie frech an.

Noch genervter schubste sie ihn vorbei. „Wehe du bist nicht pünktlich im Schulsprecherabteil."

Genussvoll verdrehte er die Augen. „Mmmhh… ich liebe es wenn du so redest."

„Du liebst jeden der mit dir redet."

Ohne ein weiteres Wort, verschwand sie.

„Das ist nicht Wahr!", rief er hinterher bevors er sich auf den Weg in das Rumtreiber Abteil machte.

Als er die Türe aufschob saßen nicht nur seine Freunde darin. Auch Lilys beste Freundin Danny. James wusste nicht was Lily überhaupt mit Danny wollte, sie spielten überhaupt nicht in einer Liga. Lily war viel anständiger und immer für ihre Freunde da. Danny hingegen liebte Jungs, Alkohol und Sex. Gut Lily hatte auch schon mal was getrunken und stand wahrscheinlich auch auf Jungs und vielleicht hatte sie auch schon... Stopp! Darüber wollte er nicht nachdenken.

Aber James fragte sich immer wieder wie zwei so unterschiedliche Leute beste Freunde sein konnten.

„Was willst du hier Danny?", unterbrach er schroff den Flirt zwischen ihr und Sirius.

„Mir geht es auch ganz gut James, danke der Nachfrage. Und hast du dir schon die erste Abfuhr von Lily abgeholt?"

Es war ganz offensichtlich.

James mochte Danny nicht und Danny mochte James nicht.

Er ignorierte ihre Aussage und fragte: „Was machst du denn jetzt hier? Hast du den Vorderen Zugteil etwa schon durch gevögelt und machst jetzt hier weiter?"

Ihr Mund klappte auf. Das war ein Schlag unter die Gürtellinie.

„Ich verschwinde.", fauchte sie und stand auf.

„Du hast recht, überspring dieses Abteil einfach und mach bei den Anderen weiter, vielleicht hast du bis Sonnenuntergang den ganzen Zug geschafft. Wir werden sehen."

Mit erhobenem Kopf stolzierte sie aus dem Raum und schlug die Abteiltüre donnernd zu.

„Ich drück dir die Daumen!", rief er ihr noch munter hinterher und lies sich auf ihren alten Platz sinken.

„Was sollte das denn?", fuhr Sirius ihn an. James war ein wenig irritiert. Nur weil er seinen Flirt verdorben hatte, brauchte er ihn noch lange nicht so anzufahren. „Das übliche. Du weißt das ich sie nicht leiden kann.", fauchte James zurück.

„Na und. Das ist noch lange kein Grund sie so anzufahren. Du hast doch gesehen das wir uns unterhalten haben."

James verstand nicht was Sirius' Problem war. Doch da saßen sie und warfen sich wegen eines Mädchens wütende Blicke zu.

Genervt stöhnte er auf und verließ grummelnd das Abteil. Als der Zug sich in Bewegung setzte.

„Mist.", fluchte Sirius und raufte sich das Haar.

„Erfahre ich vielleicht was das eben zu bedeuten hatte?", fragte Remus und legte sein Buch beiseite.

„Nein!", fauchte Sirius und verschwand ebenfalls aus dem Abteil.

Remus schüttelte nur den Kopf und las in seinem Buch weiter.

„Ich glaube er steht auf sie.", quiekte Wurmschwanz kleinlaut.

„Das mein Freund, ist gut möglich."

Lily hatte gerade den letzten Rest ihres Buches fertig gelesen als die Abteiltüre aufgeschoben wurde und Potter hereingetreten kam.

„Da bist du ja Potter. Ich wollte schon…", setzte Lily an, doch bei dem Anblick seiner enttäuschten und wütenden Miene brach sie ab.

„Ist alles in Ordnung?", fragte sie vorsichtig und beobachtete wie er sich nickend in einen Sitz fallen ließ.

„Kann ich dir irgendwie helfen?", fragte sie vorsichtig. Die Worte die aus ihrem Mund kamen klangen so fürsorglich, dass sie sich etwas dafür schämte.

„Nein kannst du nicht", sagte er barsch „Ich möchte diesen Kram einfach nur hinter mich bringen." Sie zuckte kaum merklich vor seinen Worten zurück und setzte sich gerade hin.

„OK.", murmelte sie verlegen. Einerseits war sie froh dass er sich ihr nicht anvertraute, da sie nicht wusste was sie hätte sagen sollen um ihn zu beruhigen. Auf der anderen Seite versetzte es ihr einen kleinen Stich. Leute kamen immer zu ihr wenn sie Probleme hatten, und sie half natürlich immer gerne, selbst bei Leuten die sie nicht ausstehen konnte.

Zögernd begann sie, ihn in die Aufgaben einzuweisen, die Professor McGonnagall in einem Brief im Abteil zurückgelassen hatte. James beteiligte sich eifrig, wenn auch ein bisschen emotionslos, doch Lily merkte das er nicht ganz bei der Sache war.

„Und ich kann dir wirklich nicht helfen?", fragte sie zögerlich als sie alle Punkte durchgesprochen haben.

„Nein."

Sie seufzte auf. „Was immer es auch ist, es wird bald vorüber sein."

Zögernd biss er sich auf die Lippen.

„Es ist Sirius. Er ist komisch."

Zu seiner Überraschung fing Lily an zu lachen.

„Was?", fragte er, nicht sicher ob sie sich über ihn lustig machte und ob er sich verteidigen sollte. Hatte sie ihn überhaupt richtig verstanden?

„Du machst dir wegen Sirius solche Sorgen? James ihr seid wir Siamesische Zwillinge. Euch kriegt man nicht so schnell auseinander. Was oft sehr bedauerlich ist."

Überrascht von ihren eigenen Worten verstummte sie. Wieso sagte sie das so als ob sie die Beiden kennen würde.

Doch James tat es gut das zu hören. Ebenso gut tat es zu hören wie sie ihn James nannte. Nicht Potter. Er hatte nicht gedacht dass er mal so ein Gespräch mit Lily Evans führen würde. Sie verhielt sich so anders. Viel netter.

„Du hast recht." Er rieb sich müde die Augen. „Wenn er auf sie steht, dann bitte."

Überrascht zog Lily die Augenbrauen hoch.

„Soll das heißen, dass Sirius sich verliebt hat?", fragte sie ungläubig.

James lachte über ihren Tonfall. Er stand auf und ging nervös auf und ab.

„Ja ich kann es auch kaum glauben. Er sah aus als ob er mich gleich umbringen würde, als ich mich mit Danny angelegt hab."

Stille.

„Danny?!", hauchte sie ungläubig.

„Ja."

Lily starrte ihn immer noch entsetzt an.

Plötzlich machte es in James Kopf klick und langsam breitete sich Wut in seinem Körper aus, die er noch nie in Lilys Anwesenheit gespürt hatte.

„Lass mich raten. Du denkst Sirius ist nicht gut genug für deine Freundin." Er schüttelte mit einem ungläubigen und wütendem Gesicht den Kopf. „War ja klar."

Zu James milder Überraschung ignorierte Lily seine Anschuldigung einfach. Sie starrte an die Wand hinter James und sagte schließlich ruhig. „Du baust da was in die Luft. Ich habe nie etwas dergleichen gesagt. Aber ich bitte dich, versuch Sirius das auszureden." Ihre Stimme war ernst und ruhig, und vielleicht auch ein wenig bittend.

James konnte sie nicht verstehen und diese Tatsache ließ seine Wut noch mehr aufkeimen.

„Gönnst du deiner eigenen besten Freundin nicht das sie glücklich ist?! Na du bist mir vielleicht eine beste Freundin." Er verteidigte Danny nicht weil er sie jetzt doch mochte, sondern einfach nur um seinem Ärger freie Luft zu machen. War Lily eine von diesen Personen die ihren eigenen Freunden nichts gönnen und immer auf alles eifersüchtig sind?

Das war zu viel für Lily. Mit einem Satz war sie auf den Beinen und fuhr James energisch an.

„Ich habe mehr mit Danny durchgemacht als dein geringes Vorstellungsvermögen sich überhaupt denken kann! Ich kenne sie besser als irgendjemand sonst! Ich habe sie aus jeder Scheiße rausgeholt! Ich war immer für sie da wenn sie Probleme hatte! Also werf mir gefälligst nicht vor ich sei eine schlechte Freundin, denn ich bin die einzige die sie wirklich kennt. Für Danny ist das alles ein Spiel, wenn Sirius wirklich auf sie steht wird das ihr noch mehr Vergnügen bereiten als alleine der Gedanke Sirius Black Weiberheld und Herzensbrecher zu verarschen. Und wenn du nicht möchtest dass dein lieber Sirius verletzt wird, dann hörst du besser auf mich.", fauchte sie.

Vor Wut funkelnd starrten sie sich an.

Die Abteiltüre wurde aufgeschlagen und die beiden fuhren auseinander.

Danny kam herein.

Lily ging schweigend und gezwungen lächelnd auf sie zu, doch umarmte sie nur kurz. Danny schien über diese knappe Begrüßung ein wenig verwundert, sagte aber nichts.

James hingegen konnte sich ein Kommentar nicht verkneifen.

„Wow, du bist ja richtig schnell. Kommst wohl ganz schön rum hm?"

„James, was zum Teufel ist dein Problem?", fauchte Danny.

„Mein Problem bist du!"

Danny setzte wütend zu einem Gegenargument an, doch Lily fuhr dazwischen.

„Ihr haltet jetzt beide die Klappe. Komm mit Danny.", nicht ohne James noch einen wütenden Blick zuzuwerfen zog Lily Danny mit sich aus dem Abteil.

„Der Spinnt doch. Der dumme Sack hat doch gar keine Ahnung.", grummelte Danny immer und immer wieder.

Sie suchten sich ein leeres Abteil wo sie sich reinsetzten. „Also wie geht es dir?", fragte Lily Danny mit einem freundlichen Lächeln.

„Ganz gut. Meine Ferien waren ziemlich stressig. Und du? Wie war es bei dir?"

„Das Übliche. Und was gibt es so neues?"

Danny grinste sie spitzbübisch an.

„Ich mag Sirius.", sagte sie verhalten.

Ach wirklich? Quatsch, schoss es Lily sarkastisch durch den Kopf.

„Seit wann?"

„Seit heute." Sie sagte dies mit so einer Selbstverständlichkeit, als sei es ganz natürlich sich von einem Tag auf den anderen in jemanden zu „verlieben".

Lily schwieg einen Moment.

„Danny, ich denke es wäre besser wenn du nichts mit Sirius anfangen würdest."

„Warum? Er nimmt doch sowieso nie eine Beziehung ernst. Ich bin mir sowieso nicht sicher ob mein Plan bei ihm aufgehen wird."

„Warum solltest du dann mit ihm zusammen kommen wollen? Oder was wenn er wirklich was für dich empfindet.", ihre Stimme klang verzweifelt.

„Dass glaubst du doch wohl nicht selber. Wir reden hier von Sirius Black.", sie lachte spöttisch.

„Mal im Ernst. Was würdest du tun wenn er es wirklich ernst mit dir meinen würde?", fragte Lily ernst.

Ihre beste Freundin zuckte halbherzig die Schultern. Ihr Blick war genervt.

„Was ist überhaupt los mit dir Lily? Machst du einen auf Psychiater? Ich bin kein Baby mehr, nur weil ich das tue was mir Spaß macht."

„Das was du für Spaß hältst, verletzt andere Leute. Du solltest wirklich mal darüber nachdenken."

Danny verdrehte die Augen und stand auf.

„Lily ich werde dieses Mal nicht zu dir gerannt kommen und dich darum bitten, mir dabei zu helfen meine Fehler zu beheben.", sagte sie und verließ das Abteil.

„Das hast du die letzten Male auch gesagt.", sagte Lily mehr zu sich selbst und stand schwer seufzend auf.

„James", sagte Sirius zaghaft.

Ein undeutliches Brummen seines Freundes zeigte ihm das er zuhörte.

„James das mit vorhin tut mir leid. Ich hab einfach nur überreagiert."

Die beiden Jungs sahen sich erst ernst an. Dann grinsten sie.

„Ist schon OK. Ich komm damit klar wenn du auf sie stehst." Das war gelogen, aber er würde es zumindest versuchen.

Erleichtert atmete Sirius auf.

„Ich wusste nicht wie ich es dir hätte sagen sollen. Ich weiß ja wie du zu ihr stehst.", grinste Sirius.

James grinste ihn noch breiter an.

So einfach ist das bei Jungs. Sie bauen Scheiße, entschuldigen sich und alles ist wieder gut.

Der Zug ratterte durch die Dunkelheit und allmählich verlangsamte er sich.

Die bekannte Stimme des Zugführers hallte durch die Abteile und verkündete, dass sie nun da waren.

Riesige Schülermassen strömten durch die Gänge und auf den Bahnsteig.

Hunderte von schwarzen Kutschen standen schon bereit um die Schüler ab der zweiten Klasse zum Schloss zu fahren.

Die frische Nachtluft drang James entgegen als er aus dem Zug stieg. „Home Sweet Home.", murmelte er. Etwas weiter weg sah er Lily Evans mit ihren Freundinnen gerade aus dem Zug steigen. Hastig spurtete er auf sie zu.

„Hey Evans! Warte! Lily!"

Ihr Lächeln verflog als sie sah wer nach ihr gerufen hatte. Ohne ihn zu würdigen ging sie weiter ihren Freundinnen hinterher.

Bei ihr angekommen packte er sie am Arm und wirbelte sie herum.

„Was willst du?", fragte sie kalt und desinteressiert.

Er drückte die Kiefer aufeinander. Nicht aus Wut, sondern aus Enthaltsamkeit. Er mied ihren Blick. Wenn er ihm hier in der Dunkelheit begegnete, war es um seine Selbstbeherrschung verloren.

„Ähm, ich wollte mich bei dir entschuldigen. Wegen vorhin." Er fixierte einen Punkt weit über ihrem Kopf im dunklen Wald.

Sie antwortete nicht. Er wusste nicht ob sie es aus Trotz, um ihm die Sache zu erschweren, oder Überraschung tat. Aber es verunsicherte ihn ein wenig.

„Ähm. Ist schon Ok." Sie klang eher überrascht. Wahrscheinlich hätte sie nicht erwartet dass er sich bei ihr entschuldigen würde.

„Danke.", entfuhr es ihm erleichtert. Er konnte es nicht länger aufschieben, langsam senkte er den Blick und sah ihr in die Augen.

Jedes Mal wenn er das tat verlor er sich in ihnen und ein kribbeln machte sich in seiner Magengegend breit. Zu seiner Verwunderung wand sie den Blick nicht ab, sondern hielt ihn fest.

„James beeil dich mal!", gellte Sirius Schrei von einer Kutsche zu ihnen hinüber.

Lily wand den Blick ab und sah zu Boden.

„Naja wir sehen uns beim Festessen.", sagte James verwundert über ihre Reaktion.

„Ja bis dann.", sprach sie noch immer zu ihren Füßen.

Etwas wiederwillig wand er sich um und ging zu den Anderen zurück, die bereits eine Kutsche ergattert hatten.

Auf dem Weg zu ihnen rempelte er ein kleines Erstklässler Mädchen an. Sie war winzig und hatte große klare Augen. Haselnussbraune, genau wie seine.

Er grinste sie spöttisch an.

„Och Mann James.", fauchte sie als er sie wieder auf die Beine stellte.

„Yes Madam."

„Hör auf damit, ich hab die anderen Erstklässler verloren.", ihre Stimme war um einiges höher, wie immer wenn sie sich Sorgen machte. Nervös fummelte sie an ihrem Umhang herum.

„Hast du schon mal daran gedacht nicht immer den Anschluss zu verpennen Schwester.", neckte er sie.

„Kannst du mir helfen?", fragte sie schüchtern.

Ohne ein weiteres Wort hob er sie hoch, so hoch, dass sie über Köpfe der Schüler schauen konnte.

„Ich hab sie!", kreischte sie erleichtert. Die Umstehenden sahen die Beiden stirnrunzelnd an.

Er setzte sie wieder auf den Boden und sah zu wie sie sich einen Weg zu den Anderen bahnte.

Lachend stieg er in die Kutsche.

„Was hat das denn solange gedauert?", murrte Sirius. Immer wenn er Hunger hatte wurde er unausstehlich.

„Ach Michelle hat den Anschluss verpennt, mal wieder.", lachte er.

„Ich hab sie gar nicht gesehen. Wie geht es ihr?", fragte Remus.

James lachte noch mehr. „ Ihr geht es gut, aber sie wollte nicht dass ich sie im Zug besuche, weil sie nicht möchte dass die Leute schon wissen, dass mit einem Rumtreiber verwandt ist."

„Wirklich?", fragte Peter ungläubig.

James nickte grinsend.

„Ich kann sie verstehen. Ich wäre auch nicht gerne mit dir verwandt. Ich meine schau dich doch mal an.", spottete Sirius.


	2. Chapter 2

Die riesigen Schülermassen strömten in die große Halle. Sie war zum Schulanfang wie immer üppig geschmückt.

Die Rumtreiber setzten sich nach Sirius Betteln zu Lily, Danny, Alice und Monia. Jessica hatte sich irgendwohin verkrümelt.

„Und wie waren deine Ferien Remus?", fragte Lily.

Mit Remus kam sie schon immer besser aus als mit den anderen Rumtreibern. Wahrscheinlich weil sie im 5. und 6. Jahr zusammen Vertrauensschüler waren.

„Ganz OK. Und bei dir?"

„Auch ganz gut."

Die ganze Halle verstummte. Die Flügeltüren wurden aufgeschlagen und McGonagall kam mit den Erstklässlern herein marschiert.

„Waren wir auch so klein?", fragte Alice leise flüsternd in die Runde.

„Keine Ahnung aber wir waren um einiges cooler.", flüsterte Sirius zurück.

„Oh mein Gott, ist die süß!", quietschte Alice leise und völlig entzückt Lily zu. Sie deutete auf James kleine Schwester, was sie natürlich nicht wusste. Und Lily ebenso wenig.

„Ok, die ist echt niedlich. Hoffentlich wird sie eine Gryffindor. ", stimmte Lily ihr lächelnd zu.

James und Sirius grinsten in sich hinein.

Vorsichtig lehnte sich James zu Lily hinüber. „Würdest du mit mir ausgehen wenn ich sie dafür bezahlen würde, sich als meine kleine Schwester auszugeben?", fragte er grinsend.

„Ich würde nicht mal mit dir ausgehen wenn sie wirklich deine kleine Schwester wäre.", entgegnete Lily und versuchte sich vergeblich ein Lächeln zu verkneifen.

„Tja dann halt nicht."

Sie beobachteten wie der Hut die Erstklässler auf ihre Häuser verteilte. Danny und Monica kreuzten jedes Mal die Finger, wenn sie glaubten dass es der Name, der kleinen Süßen sein könnte.

McGonagall beklatschte kurz einen der Schüler, dann hob sie erneut ihre Namensliste.

„Potter Michelle.", las sie laut.

Lilys Kopf schoss in James Richtung. Dieser grinste sie nur typisch an. Mit verblüfftem Gesichtsausdruck wand sich Lily wieder dem Hut zu und beobachtete wie das kleine niedliche Mädchen sich einen Weg vor zum Hut bahnte, ihn aufsetzte und wartete.

„GRYFFINDOR!", röhrte der Hut. Das Mädchen riss sich den Hut vom Kopf und rannte geradewegs auf sie zu. „James! James ich bin in Gryffindor.", kreischte sie begeistert und einige um sie herum lachten. Aufgeregt setzte sie sich zu ihnen.

„Oh mein Gott, wirklich? Gryffindor! Das Gryffindor in dem auch dein unheimlich gut aussehender, charmanter und witziger Bruder ist? Dieses Gryffindor?", veräppelte er sie.

Sie sah ihn an als hielte sie ihn für geisteskrank. Dann sagte sie ernst. „So ein Gryffindor gibt es nicht, denn mein Bruder ist weder witzig, charmant noch gut aussehend."

Alle lachten. Außer James.

McGonagall versetzte ihnen einen strengen Blick und fuhr fort.

„Sieht so aus als würde deine kleine Schwester dich noch fertig machen James.", flüsterte Lily leise so, dass nur er sie hören konnte.

Schon wieder. Sie hatte ihn schon wieder James genannt und das völlig unbewusst. Diese Tatsache brachte ihn zum grinsen.

„Da hast du wohl recht. Und ich bin neuerdings für dich James?"

„Was?" Sie verstand nicht worauf er hinaus wollte.

„Du hast mich gerade James genannt, genauso wie vorhin im Zug."

„Ich wusste nicht dass dir Potter lieber ist."

„Ist es nicht. Zumindest nicht bei dir. Aber siehst du, in deinem Unterbewusstsein magst du mich schon so sehr, dass du mich James nennst."

„Ich war nur höflich.", flüsterte sie und mied seinen Blick.

„Höflichkeit ist ein Anfang."

„Zugegeben, ich wollte dich einfach nur los werden."

Bevor er das Gespräch weiter vertiefen konnte füllten sich die Schüsseln und Teller vor ihnen auf einmal mit Speisen.

„Und Michelle freust du dich schon auf den Unterricht.", fragte Remus und tat sich ein paar Kartoffeln auf.

„Ja, aber am meisten freue ich mich auf die Flugstunde."

„War ja klar. Alle Potters sind Quidditch vernarrt müsst ihr wissen.", informierte Sirius sie alle.

„Das hätte ich mir schon fast Denken können.", sagte Danny.

Das Festmahl verlief im Ganzen ganz lustig. Bis Professor McGonagall kam um James und Lily zu sagen, dass sie die beiden nun in ihren Schulsprecher Schlafsaal führen würde.

Die Gesichtsausdrücke der Beiden waren erste Sahne. Lily schockiert und verwirrt. James fassungslos gemischt mit Vorfreude.

McGonagall führte sie wie gewohnt in den Gryffindor Gemeinschaftsraum und blieb dann vor einem großen Portrait stehen, dass einen groß gewachsenen Mann beherbergte der mit dem Zauberstab wie wild um sich schoss.

„Drachenstein.", sagte McGonagall zu dem Portrait und es schwang auf.

Sie betraten einen großen warmen Raum. In ihm stand ein Kamin in welchen leise ein Feuer prasselte und vor ihm ein paar bequeme Sessel. Das verwunderliche an diesem Raum war, dass in einer Ecke ein großer Flügel stand. Lily fragte sich ob das wohl ein schlechter Scherz von Dumbledore war. Sie spielte kein Klavier. Ihr Blick wanderte zu James. Dieser hatte ganz kurz den Kopf in den Händen vergruben. Sie beschloss ihn später danach zu fragen.

Aus dem Raum führten drei weitere Türen weg.

„So das ist ihr persönlicher Gemeinschafsraum in dem sie ihren Arbeiten als Schulsprecher nachgehen können. Dies ist das Schlafzimmer von James Potter." Sie stieß eine Tür auf und sie traten nacheinander ein. Der Raum war in gemütlichen Tönen gehalten. Das Bett war um einiges breiter als die in den normalen Schlafsälen. Ausgestattet mit einer Couch, Kommode und sonst noch so Zeug, ließ es sich hier wirklich gut leben.

„Das ist das Badezimmer." McGonnagall führte sie durch die nächste Türe.

Dieses Badezimmer schlug das Badezimmer der Vertrauensschüler um Längen.

Fast alles war aus weißem Marmor. Die Dusche war riesig, die Badewanne war riesig einfach alles war riesig.

Ohne zu verweilen ging Professor McGonagall in das nächste Zimmer.

„So Miss Evans das ist ihr Schlafzimmer. Sollten sie Fragen wegen der Schulsprecher Aufgaben haben, so kommen sie zu mir. Wenn sie zu überfordert sind dann wenden sie sich an die Vertrauensschüler, sie werden in der Lage sein ihnen ein paar Aufgaben abzunehmen. Nun denn ich muss jetzt zurück zum Schulleiter. Wie gesagt, wenn sie fragen haben kommen sie zu mir. Gute Nacht dann."

Und schon war sie gegangen.

„Hast du das gewusst?", fragte Lily emotionslos.

„Nie im Leben. Ich glaub Dumbledore ist sturzbetrunken."

„Gut Möglich.", stöhnte sie und ging zu dem Bücherregal.

„Und was soll überhaupt der Flügel? Spielst du… OH MEIN GOTT!", schrie sie völlig entsetzt. Zog eine große flache Mappe aus dem Regal und schlug sie auf.

„Was ist los?", fragte James erschrocken. Ihr Blick huschte schnell zu ihm, dann wieder zurück. Schnell schlug sie die Mappe zu und hielt sie fest.

„Gar nichts.", versuchte sie so normal wie möglich zu sagen und presste sich die Mappe an die Brust.

„Was soll das?"

Er ging ein paar Schritte auf sie zu.

„Nein, nein, nein bleib wo du bist. Ok? Bitte.", flehte sie schon fast und wich vor ihm zurück. Das Bittende, das in ihrer Stimme lag, vergrößerte seinen Reiz noch.

Da war es. Sein typisches Potter-Grinsen hatte gerade sein Gesicht erklommen.

„Entweder du zeigst es mir oder ich hole es mir."

„Weder noch und jetzt verschwinde aus meinem Zimmer.", fauchte sie und wich über ihr Bett hinweg vor ihm davon.

„Nicht ohne zu wissen was dein Problem ist."

„Mein Problem bist du. Jetzt ist es raus und du kannst gehen. Danke und tschüss."

Er sprang über ihr Bett und entriss ihr die Mappe.

„Gib her!", schrie sie zornfunkelnd und versuchte ihm die Mappe aus der Hand zu schlagen.

Triumphierend hielt er diese in die Höhe so das Lily sie nicht zu fassen kriegte.

„Wer glaubst du eigentlich wer du bist?!", schrie sie außer sich vor Zorn und zog an seinem Arm.

Er genoss ihre Wut ebenso ihre Nähe. Sie sah unheimlich süß aus wenn sie außer sich war.

„Darf ich mich vorstellen. Ich bin James Potter. Meine Vorlieben sind Streiche, ich bin unheimlich gutaussehend und ein nahezu genialer Quidditchspieler. Möchtest du sonst noch etwas von mir wissen? Wenn ja könnten wir das ja bei einem kleinen Date in Hogsmead erörtern."

Sie schlug ihm fest in den Bauch. Doch bei seinen Bauchmuskeln lachte er nur.

„Nur zu deiner Information. Ich habe letztes Jahr ebenfalls Quidditch gespielt! Sogar in deinem verblödetem Team, du frittierter Schleimbeutel!", fluchte sie und stampfte wütend mit dem Fuß auf.

„Ich weiß und du warst noch nicht einmal schlecht. Schade das du dieses Jahr nicht mitmachen möchtest", sagte er grinsend, wissend welche Wirkung diese Worte auf sie haben würden.

„Nicht schlecht?", widerholte sie gefährlich langsam „Nun hör mir mal zu du... Nein! Bitte! Bitte nicht aufmachen! Ich geh mit dir aus!"

Überrumpelt starrte er sie misstrauisch an.

Sie kam ihm ungewohnt nahe. So gerne er ihr alles geglaubt hätte, wusste er dass etwas nicht stimmte. Doch das hieß noch lange nicht, dass er diesen Moment nicht auskosten würde.

„Du würdest also mit mir ausgehen wenn ich dir diese Mappe wieder gebe?", fragte er leise und strich ihr vorsichtig eine Strähne aus dem Gesicht. Ihre weiche Haut glitt unter seinen Fingern dahin.

„Nun ja… NEIN!"

Sie riss ihm die Mappe aus der Hand und flitzte aus dem Zimmer.

Er schüttelte nur den Kopf. War ja klar, dass all das Fake gewesen war. Dennoch war es ein ziemlich hinterhältiges Spiel.

Grinsend folgte er ihr hinaus in den Gemeinschaftsraum.

„Hey. Kann ich dich das in deinem Schlafsaal verstauen?", fragte Lily Alice und folgte ihr sofort hinauf.

„Was ist denn los?", fragten Monia und Jessica.

„Nichts, ich will das einfach nicht bei mir im Zimmer haben, wo James herum schnüffeln könnte. Die Sachen da drinnen sind privat und ich habe keine Ahnung wie sie hierher gelangt sind!"

„Okay.", sagte Monia gedehnt und blätterte durch die Mappe „Aber das sind doch deine ganzen Lieder und Notenblätter...", murmelte sie und lies sich auf ein Bett sinken.

„Trotzdem, wie hat er oder keine Ahnung wer denn überhaupt davon erfahren? ", wütete Alice

„Ich weiß auch nicht!" Lily klang verzweifelt.

„Du solltest Dumbledore oder McGonagall fragen.", murmelte Monia, noch immer in die Blätter versunken.

„Das werde ich bestimmt noch machen.", sagte sie leise.

Kurzes Schweigen trat ein.

„Schluss jetzt. Lily ich möchte jetzt sehen wo du und James eure gemeinsamen Stunden verbringen werdet.", kicherte sie schließlich.

Erneut stöhnte Lily auf, stand aber dennoch auf und ging in den Gemeinschaftsraum.

„Drachenstein", sagte sie vor dem Portrait und kletterte hindurch.

„Wow!" und „Seht euch das mal an." und „Oh mein Gott ist das schön.", begleiteten Lily die ganze Führung über.

„Also ich würde liebend gerne mit dir tauschen Lily!", sagte Alice als die Mädchen es sich in Lilys Zimmer bequem gemacht hatten.

„Klar wenn du unbedingt mit James Potter Tür an Tür wohnen möchtest dann bitte."

„Nein, das überlasse ich doch lieber dir. Ihr beiden werdet euch schon noch verstehen."

Lily antwortete nicht. Sie verstanden sich ja jetzt eigentlich schon passabel. Natürlich lies er oft seine Draufgänger-Seite blicken und dass nervte sie, aber nach dem Vorfall im Zug, als er sich ihr anvertraut hatte, merkte sie das James Potter auch ganz anders sein konnte.

Eine Weile später sprachen sie darüber was so in den Ferien des jeweils anderen passiert war.

Jessica erzählte das sie einen Jungen kennengelernt hatte mit dem sie sich super verstanden hatte. Nachdem sie dann zusammen waren wollte er sofort mit ihr schlafen, als sie ihm immer wieder gesagt hat dass sie dafür noch nicht bereit ist, ist er dann ausgerastet.

Während die anderen weiter sprachen sprang sie auf und kramte Pergament und Feder hervor.

„Lily? Lily!"

Doch die Rothaarige hörte nicht.

„Was hat sie denn?", fragte Monica verwundert.

„Sie ist inspiriert, glaube ich.", vermutete Alice stirnrunzelnd.

Lily arbeitete weiter, während Jessica, Monica und Alice weiter quatschten.

Ein Klopfen lies alle zusammen fahren.

„Wer stört?" rief Lily Richtung Tür.

Die Tür öffnete sich einen Spalt und James steckte seinen Kopf herein.

„Hey, ich glaube ich hab was für dich."

„Du glaubst es? Ach so, dann erklär mir mal warum ich mir etwas ansehen soll was vielleicht gar nicht für mich ist? Hm? Denn es würde sich ja gar nicht lohnen wenn es nicht für mich ist, verstehst du?", sagte sie ernst.

James starrte sie verwirrt an, dann fing er an zu lachen.

„Was habt ihr, ihr denn gegeben? Irgendwelche Drogen?", fragte er Alice.

„Nope. Das ist Lily wie sie leibt und lebt."

„Ach haltet die Klappe, alle beide. So, dann zeig mal was du für mich hast. Und wehe es ist nicht wichtig.", sagte Lily und sprang vom Bett auf die Tür zu.

„Hier die hat Dumbledore gerade vorbei gebracht. Er sagte jemand hat sie dir geschickt.", sagte er und deutete auf die Couch auf der eine glänzende schwarze Gitarre lag.

Lily blieb geschockt stehen. Mit traurigem Blick starrte sie die Gitarre an.

Es war einst die Gitarre ihres Bruders gewesen.

„Ist alles Ok?", fragte James besorgt als er ihren Gesichtsausdruck sah.

Sie räusperte sich kurz.

„Ja natürlich.", sagte sie leise und nahm die Gitarre vorsichtig in die Hand.

„Ähm, … ich geh wieder rein.", sagte sie atemlos und schon war sie zurück in ihr Zimmer geeilt.

„Und was wollte…?",

Irgendetwas stimmte nicht mit ihr, schoss es durch James Kopf. Doch selbst wenn es so wäre war er der Letzte dem sie sich anvertrauen würde.

„Lily alles Ok?", fragte Alice besorgt, als Lily mit hohlem Gesichtsausdruck wieder zurück ins Zimmer kam.

„Ja.", sagte sie schlicht und setzte sich mit der Gitarre auf das Bett. Alices Blick fiel auf die Gitarre.

„Ist das nicht…?", setzte sie an doch anhand Lilys Gesichtsausdrucks ließ sie den Satz lieber unvollständig.

„Ja...", hauchte Lily leise.

Alice warf Lily immer wieder verstohlene Blicke zu, bis diese schließlich aufstand und die Gitarre sorgfältig in die Ecke stellte.

Der Rest des Abends verlief steif. Die Mädchen bemerkten dass mit Lily nichts mehr anzufangen war. Und aus guter Erfahrung wussten sie dass, wenn sie Lily auf ihren Bruder ansprechen würden, Lily das nicht ertragen würde.

Und so verabschiedeten sie sich nach einer Weil und verließen die Schulsprecherräume.

Lily zog sich nach einer Weile müde ihre Schlafsachen an.

In Gedanken war sie immer noch bei der Gitarre.

Sie hatte Mark gehört, ihrem Bruder, der vor 6 Jahren gestorben war. Er war bei einem Autounfall ums Leben gekommen.

Mark war abgesehen von Danny und Lilys Vater der Einzige dem sie sich immer anvertraut hatte.

Das Verhältnis zu ihrer Mutter Rebecca war noch nie so blendend gewesen. Was wahrscheinlich auch der Grund war, warum sie es nicht für schlimm empfunden hatte, als ihre Eltern sich trennten. Doch mit ihrer Mutter ist auch Dean verschwunden. Dean war Lilys anderer älterer Bruder. Er hat immer zu Mark auf gesehen. Lily konnte sich bis heute keinen Reim darauf machen, warum Dean mit ihr gegangen war. Die beiden hatten noch nie einen guten Draht zu einander. Wahrscheinlich war er nicht freiwillig gegangen. Dennoch hätte er sich über all die Jahre mal melden können.

Und so hatte Lilys Vater Petunia und sie alleine groß gezogen. Petunia war noch immer in Kontakt mit ihrer und Lilys Mutter. Doch diese wollte mit Lily nichts mehr zu tun haben. Wahrscheinlich weil Lily Mark so sehr ähnelte und weil sie sich das letzte Mal als sie sich gesehen hatten ziemlich heftig gestritten hatten. Es war ganz seltsam mit ihrer Mutter. Nach dem Tod von Mark hat Lily ihre Mom, wieder auf die Beine geholfen.

Auf der einen Seite hat es sie besonders stark gemocht, aber dennoch merke man manchmal das Lily dadurch auch kaputt gegangen war.

Lily hatte von Petunia erst letztens erfahren dass ihre Mutter nun einen neuen Freund hatte und vorhatte ihn zu heiraten. Ob sie hingehen würde, wusste Lily nicht. Wahrscheinlich nicht, warum sollte sie auch. Rebecca war für sie kein Teil mehr ihres Lebens.

Lily packte ihre Zahnbürste weg und setzte sich auf ihr Bett. Sie zog ihr benutztes Stück Pergament zu sich und begann auf der Rückseite darauf herumzukritzeln. Ihr Blick fiel immer wieder auf die Gitarre.

Wie zum Teufel war sie nach Hogwarts gelangt. Normalerweise stand sie in ihrem Zimmer in London.

Sie hörte wie das Portraitloch aufschwang und James Türe auf und wieder zu ging.

Nach kurzem überlegen stand sie auf und klopfte an seiner Türe. Ein leises Brummen signalisierte ihr das sie eintreten konnte.

Vorsichtig öffnete sie die Türe und stand dann unschlüssig im Türrahmen.

„Was ist los?", fragte er sobald er ihren zaghaften Gesichtsausdruck gesehen hatte.

„Ähm nichts von Bedeutung… ich wollte dich nur fragen ob Dumbledore was gesagt hat als er dir die Gitarre gegeben hat."

Er blickte ihr forschend ins Gesicht.

„Naja er hat nur gesagt, dass sie bei ihm im Büro lag als er vom Festmahl zurückkam und das dabeistand das sie für dich ist. Aber es lag kein genauer Brief dabei, wenn du darauf hinaus möchtest."

Sie verkniff sich ein frustriertes seufzten.

„Naja, egal.", sagte sie und wollte schon die Türe wieder schließen als James nochmal rief: „Hey Lily warte mal… ist echt alles in Ordnung?"

Sie wusste nicht was sie von dieser Frage halten sollte.

„Ja natürlich.", log sie. Und sie hatte so eine Ahnung das er es wusste.

„Gute Nacht.", fügte sie noch hinzu und schloss die Türe.

Mit dem Blick auf dem glänzenden Instrument das in der Ecke stand, schlief sie ein.

* * *

><p><strong><em>So meine lieben Hinterwäldler, die es zu dieser Story geschafft haben, ich würde mich riesig über ein paar Kommentare freuen :))<em>**


	3. Chapter 3

„Aufstehen, du alte Schlafmütze.", wurde Lily unsanft von Danny geweckt.

Lily grummelte, bewegte sich jedoch nicht.

Die Decke wurde schnell zurückgezogen und Lily stöhnte erschrocken auf.

„Na los. Ich hab ja nicht ewig Zeit.", sagte Danny gut gelaunt und schmiss Lily Sachen von aus ihrem Schrank an, die sie anziehen sollte.

Immer noch nicht redend sprang Lily aus dem Bett und wusch sich im Bad.

Nach einigen Minuten kam sie zurück ins Zimmer und zog sich an.

Danny lies ihren Blick durch das Zimmer schweifen. Ihr Blick blieb an der Gitarre hängen.

„Ist das nicht...?", setzte sie an doch Lily unterbrach sie.

„Jap, genau das ist sie. Und bevor du mich fragst, nein ich weiß nicht wie sie her gekommen ist. Dumbledore hat sie gebracht. Er sagte er habe sie in seinem Büro gefunden."

Danny schwieg. Sie hatte jedoch nicht die Kraft das Thema Mark anzuschneiden. Selbst sie hatte sein Tod schwer getroffen.

„Ich bin fertig. Gehen wir?"

Danny sprang auf und die beiden machten sich auf den Weg zur großen Halle.

Auf halbem Weg dahin fuhr Danny zusammen und sagte, dass sie noch mal hoch in ihren Schlafsaal müsse, da sie etwas vergessen hatte. Lily ließ sie gehen und scherte sich nicht weiter darum.

Die Halle war schon gut besetzt als sie eintrat. Die 4 Haustische waren schon fast alle voll.

Sie setzte sich zu Alice, und Remus.

„Na Remus wo hast du deine Freunde gelassen?", fragte sie und begann zu essen.

„Sag du es mir, der eine haust mit dir Tür an Tür, der andere wollte deinen Nachbarn abholen und Peter ist wieder hoch in den Schlafsaal weil er etwas vergessen hat."

„Hm, keine Ahnung… James kommt grad aber ohne Sirius." Die Flügeltüren der großen Halle waren auf geschwungen und James kam herein. Er sah müde aus.

„Morgen.", murrte er und begann, wie es schien, lustlos mit dem Frühstück. Lily hatte das weder bei James, noch bei Sirius noch je erlebt.

„Alles Ok?", fragte Remus und schenkte James etwas Orangensaft ein.

Sein bester Freund nickte und nuschelte: „Ich konnte nur nicht schlafen"

Remus nickte.

„Weist du wo Sirius ist? Er wollte dich eigentlich abholen?"

James kaute seinen Bissen hinunter und antwortete.

„Der hat auf halbem Weg kehrt gemacht, hat gesagt er hat noch was vergessen. Unlogisch eigentlich, wir müssen sowieso noch unsere Schulsachen holen." Er zuckte die Schultern.

„Hm… Danny hat auch gesagt, das sie was vergessen hat.", erzählte Lily tonlos.

Sie und James sahen sich an und verstanden sofort.

Genau in diesem Moment kam Peter angewatschelt.

Er stolperte in seiner hast so schnell zu ihnen zu gelangen und fiel fast hin.

„Wisst ihr was ich grad gesehen hab?", keuchte er und hielt sich die Seiten.

„Als ich in den Korridor eingebogen bin der zu den Verwandlungsräumen führt, habe ich Sirius und Danny in einem verschwinden sehen."

Er legte eine Pause ein, offenbar um zu sehen wie sehr seine Worte auf sie wirkten.

Remus gab ein missbilligendes Schnauben von sich, doch für James war das nicht genug.

„Und? Komm schon Peter du kannst mir nicht sagen wollen das du nicht gelauscht, oder gar reingeschaut hast."

Peter nickte.

„Naja…", setzte er an und wurde knallrot.

Lily war sich sicher das sie nichts mehr hören wollte. Doch bevor sie einschreiten konnte, hatte James Peter bereits gestoppt.

„Nein, sag doch nichts, tu mir das nicht an. Ich kann es mir denken." Er schüttelte den Kopf.

Lily konnte ihn hören wie er verächtlich murmelte: „Oh bitte, in einem Verwandlungszimmer."

McGonagall kam und teilte ihnen die Stundenpläne aus. ´Wenn die nur wüsste`, schoss es Lily durch den Kopf. Genau in diesem Moment kamen Sirius und Danny in die Halle. Beide waren ausgesprochen gut gelaunt. Kurz bevor Danny sich neben Lily setzte, entdeckte diese einen kleinen Knutschfleck an einer sehr seltsamen Stelle. Sie wand den Blick sofort von Danny ab und begegnete James' Blick. Er verkniff sich ein Lachen.

„Ähm, Danny dein Shirt ist etwas verrutscht.", machte sie ihre Freundin darauf aufmerksam, die sofort ihr T-Shirt höher zupfte und sich bedankte.

„Was haben wir als erstes?", fragte Sirius und grinste in die Runde.

James zog seinen Stundenplan hervor und reichte ihn Sirius der seinen noch nicht bekommen hatte.

„Doppelstunde Zaubertränke, Zaubereigeschichte und Verwandlung.", las er vor und lächelte Danny an.

„Da kommen Erinnerungen hoch.", murmelte sie leise. Aber nicht leise genug.

James, den Mund halb geöffnet hatte, in der Absicht von seinem Brötchen abzubeißen, ließ dieses mit einem leicht angewiderten Blick sinken. Als täte ihm das Brötchen leid, da er es jetzt nicht mehr essen wollte, es aber dennoch etwas unheimlich Abstoßendes getan hatte.

Nun war es an Lily sich ein Lachen zu verkneifen.

Die Atmosphäre wurde irgendwie etwas unangenehm.

„Ich hol schon mal meine Sachen.", verkündete Lily und stand auf um dieser Situation zu entfliehen.

James stand ebenfalls auf und gemeinsam verließen sie die Halle.

„Ich freu mich schon auf Verwandlung.", sagte James düster, als sie die Treppen hinaufstiegen.

„Oh Gott erinnere mich bloß nicht daran.", keuchte sie und nannte der fetten Dame das Passwort. Beide gingen in ihre Zimmer und packten ihre Schulsachen zusammen. Als Lily aus ihrem Zimmer kam, wartete James bereits.

„Und freust du dich schon auf Zaubertränke, dein Lieblingsfach?", fragte er in neckendem Ton.

Lily lächelte. „Es ist gar nicht mein Lieblingsfach. Ich hab keine Ahnung warum jeder das denkt."

„Nicht?", fragte James überrascht. „Naja es macht aber den Anschein. Schließlich bist du die beste in Zaubertränke."

„Ach Quatsch, ich weiß nicht ich kann es nicht beschreiben. Diese ganzen Zaubertränke liegen mir einfach. Wie bei dir Verwandlung."

James lachte hart auf.

„Verwandlung ist aber nun wirklich kein schweres Fach. Ich finde Zaubertränke schwieriger.", gestand er.

„Naja so einfach ist es auch nicht, ich kann immer noch nicht meine eigene Erscheinung ändern obwohl wir das letztes Jahr gelernt haben.", lachte sie und dachte daran, wie sie sich fast eine Augenbraue aus dem Gesicht gesprengt hatte.

Das Thema Verwandlung begleitete sie bis hinunter in den Kerker von Slughorn.

Unbewusst setzten sie sich nebeneinander und quatschen dabei weiter und weiter.

„Wenn dir Verwandlung wirklich nicht so liegt, kann ich dir helfen.", schlug James ihr vor.

Ganz gespannt was sie antworten würde, rutschte er unruhig auf seinem Stuhl herum.

Sie musterte ihn abschätzend.

„Unter welcher Bedingung?", fragte sie ernst.

Sie konnte sich nicht vorstellen dass er ihr das einfach so anbieten würde, ohne etwas im Gegenzug zu erwarten.

Seufzend verdrehte James die Augen. „Du hältst wirklich nicht viel von mir oder?" Ihre Miene blieb ernst und er fügte ernst hinzu: „Gar keine Bedingungen, nur Freunde die sich helfen."

_Freunde_. Er hatte Freunde gesagt, schoss es ihr durch den Kopf. An seinem Gesichtsausdruck konnte sie erkennen, dass er vielleicht mit einem Streitthema gerechnet hatte, doch ganz langsam lächelte sie ihn zaghaft an.

„Ok.", sagte sie schlicht und als sein ungewohnt ernste Miene verschwand und ein schiefes Grinsen auf seinen Lippen lag, drehte sie sich nach vorne zur Tafel.

Der Rest der Klasse war bereits hineingestürmte und dabei sich auf die letzten Plätze zu verteilen.

Nachdem sich alle auf ihre Plätze gesetzt hatten, trug Slughorn mehrere Kessel in den Raum.

Sie alle köchelten vor sich hin und stießen verschiedene Dampfwölkchen aus.

Er stellte sich mit einem selbstzufriedenen Grinsen vor die Klasse.

„So meine lieben Damen und Herren, ihr seid diejenigen, die die Möglichkeit auf ein Spitzen UTZ in Zaubertränke haben. Wir beginnen den Unterricht mit einer Wiederholung der Tränke, die ihr letztes Jahr alle kennen gelernt habt."

Er hob den Deckel des ersten Kessels hoch. Knallbunter Dampf stob aus ihm hervor. Und Lily hob die Hand.

„Natürlich. Ms Evans, verraten sie uns was es mit diesem Trank auf sich hat?"

Lily lächelte.

„Es handelt sich um den sogenannten ´Pride Seminantis` auch bekannt unter dem Hemmungs Fäller. Wer diesen Trank einnimmt empfindet weder Schamgefühl, noch Angst. Er ist allerdings sehr gefährlich, wenn man ihn im Übermaß zu sich nimmt, entsteht ein konstantes Mut Gefühl und man glaubt das man alles schaffen kann."

„Sehr gut, sehr gut, zehn Punkte für Gryffindor. Und was ist mit diesem hier, na?"

Aus dem Gebräu erhob sich ein rosa Dampf.

Lily dachte es müsse Armortentsia sein, dennoch roch sie nichts. Ein Junge aus Hufflepuff meldete sich. „Das ist Armortentsia, der mächtigste Liebestrank. Je länger er zieht desto stärker wird er."

Slughorn schüttelte den Kopf und sagte:

„Das hier ist nicht Armortentsia. Bei Armortentsia würde jeder von uns einen anderen Geruch wahrnehmen, nicht jedoch bei diesem Trank, hier riechen sie gar nichts. Wissen sie jetzt wie dieser Trank heißt, nein? Also das ist senex-amor-hora. Ein Liebestrank aus dem frühen Mittelalter. Er hält allerdings nur eine Stunde"

Er lachte und erklärte weiter.

„Der Zaubertrank benötigt, einen Gegenstand von jenem der angebetet werden soll. Dann muss er mit dem „Anbeter" sozusagen in Kontakt kommen. Egal ob er ihn trinkt, oder ob er mit ihn anderwärtig in Berührung kommt."

Er lächelte wieder in die Runde.

„So für den Nächsten Trank, kommen sie bitte um den Tisch herum."

Alle standen auf und versammelten sich um den Tisch.

Danny kam zu Lily getreten und flüsterte ihr ins Ohr.

„Wetten, dass dich noch jemand anbeten wird?", flüsterte sie Lily zu. Diese bekam ein ungutes Gefühl. Danny tat manchmal ziemlich verrückte Sachen um sie zu ärgern. Das war schon früher so gewesen.

„Ach Quatsch, wir werden ganz sicher nicht an dem herum experimentieren das wäre zu gefährlich.", sagte Lily und drehte sich zum Rest der Klasse um.

„Wie du meinst…", murmelte sie hinter Lily.

Ein unangenehmes Ziehen am Hinterkopf lies Lily zusammen fahren.

Danny stand mit einem langen roten Haar in der Hand da und unterdrückte sich das Lachen.

„Das wirst du nicht tun.", empörte Lily sich leise und versuchte Danny das Haar abzunehmen.

„Du hast recht.", gestand sie und Lily atmete auf.

„Oder doch." Schnell zog Danny ihren Zauberstab und lies Lilys Haar unbemerkt auf den Kessel zu schweben.

Der Atem wurde angehalten.

Sirius stieß James in die Seite der sich umsah und beobachtete wie das Haar langsam in den Kessel sank und unterging. Ein leises Zischen ertönte und das Gebräu färbte sich rot.

„Ich bring dich um.", zischte Lily wütend.

Die einzige gute Nachricht war, dass Slughorn von all dem nichts mitbekommen hatte.

Er erklärte noch immer stolz von einem Seiner Erlebnisse, bei denen ihm irgendein Zaubertrank aus der Patsche geholfen hatte.

„Du hast Glück jemand muss erst in Berührung mit dem Trank kommen, erst dann fängt er zu wirken an.", flüsterte James der an ihre Seite getreten war.

Slughorn wies die Klasse an sich um den nächsten Kessel zu versammeln.

Und es kommt wie es kommen muss. Dean McLaggen stolperte gegen den Tisch, der gefährlich wackelte und alle Tränke vergossen ihren Inhalt auf den Tisch. Das rote Gebräu ran an Lilys eigener Hand hinunter die versucht hatte den Tisch ruhig zu halten. Sirius kniff die Lippen zusammen als Lilys Gesichtsausdruck versteinerte, den Blick auf ihre Hand gesenkt. Das rote Gebräu blubberte auf ihrer Hand und schien dann, ganz plötzlich eingezogen zu sein.

Danny fing an zu kichern und sah zu wie Lily plötzlich ganz glücklich aussah und sich elegant die Haare über die Schulter schwang.

James konnte sich einen Lacher nicht verkneifen.

„Mr. Potter haben sie eine Frage?", fragte Slughorn der James fehlende Selbstkontrolle offenbar für einen Aufmerksamkeitsversuch hielt.

„Ähm ja Professor. Was passiert bei dem Liebestrank wenn die Person, von der ein Teil darin vorhanden ist ihn selbst zu sich nimmt."

Slughorn schmunzelte. „Selbstverliebtheit mein junger Mr. Potter. Darüber muss man schlafen, da hilft kein Gegenmittel. Meinem ehemaligen Kollegen Mr.-", begann er eine von seinen Haarsträubend langweiligen Geschichten zu erzählen.

Danny, Sirius und James sahen sich gegenseitig an. Remus der zu ihnen getreten war, sagte nur: „Wenn ich einer von euch wäre, dann würde ich Lily sofort hier rausbringen, bevor auffliegt was passiert ist." Er drehte sich nach Lily um, doch diese stand nicht mehr da wo sie gerade eben noch gestanden hatte. Sie war hinter Slughorns Pult getreten und schien ihr Spiegelbild in einem der Glasschränke zu begutachten. Vollkommen fasziniert.

Danny wollte sie gerade zu sich ziehen, doch Slughorn erteilte den Schülern den Auftrag in Paaren selbst einen Liebestrank zu brauen, drehte sich um und zuckte zusammen als er Lily dort stehen sah.

„Ms. Evans, kann ich ihnen helfen?"

„Nein mir geht es gut. Ich bin nur so fasziniert.", hauchte sie.

Slughorn folgte ihrem Blick und strahlte sie glücklich an.

„Oh sie meinen wohl die Quirlnatterherzen, die ich gerade erst erworben hab. Ja, ja die sind neu"

Lilys Blick wurde leicht empört.

„Nein, ich meine mi-."

„Komm Lily wir müssen einen Liebestrank brauen.", unterbrach James sie laut und zog sie zum Tisch zurück, drückte sie auf ihren Platz und musterte sie besorgt. Zu seinem Unbehagen musterte sie ihn ebenfalls von Kopf bis Fuß.

„Lily, was ist los?", fragte er besorgt.

„Du bist auch ganz schön… Aber ich bin schöner, tut mir leid."

Sirius der am anderen Ende des Kerkers saß brach in schallendes Gelächter aus.

James drehte sich vollkommen von der Rolle zu ihm um.

Ihre Klassenkameraden standen auf und holten sich ihre Zutaten aus Slughorns Zutatenschrank.

James stand auf um die nötigen Zutaten zu bringen.

„Du kannst schon mal Wasser in den Kessel füllen.", wies er Lily leicht stirnrunzelnd an.

Diese zückte ihren Zauberstab und füllte den Kessel vor sich mit Wasser.

James der am Zutatenschrank angekommen war, trat hinter Sirius und zischte „Sie hat gesagt ich sei schön! Ganz ehrlich das macht mir angst. Nicht das ich was dagegen hätte aber mir war die alte Evans schon lieber."

Sirius lachte und fischte ein totes Aalherz aus einem Glas.

„Genieß es lieber. Morgen könnte sie dich wieder hassen.", murmelte Remus hinter ihnen, der zugehört hatte.

„Naja ich muss zurück zu meiner Schönen.", seufzte James und drehte sich um. Doch schnell

drehte er sich wieder um.

„Was ist los?", fragte Peter und drehte sich um. Er kicherte und wurde rot.

Auch Sirius und Remus hatten sich nun umgedreht.

Sirius steckte sich eine Faust in den Mund um nicht laut loszulachen.

„Viel Spaß Alter.", würgte er zwischen ein paar Lachern hervor.

James drehte sich wieder um.

Lily hatte sich tief über den mit Wasser gefüllten Kessel gebeugt und musterte offenbar ihr Spiegelbild. Der Ausschnitt ihres T-Shirts war ziemlich tief gesunken.

Mit einem tiefen Seufzer setze er sich wieder neben sie. Sie setzte sich wieder gerade hin und lächelte ihn erwartungsvoll an.

„Ähm, ja was hältst du davon, wenn du die Aalherzen zerstampfst?", sagte er. Es klang eher wie eine Frage. Ohne ein weiteres Wort zerstampfte sie die Aalherzen mit dem Mörser zu einem feinen Pulver.

Zu James Verwunderung sprach sie nicht.

Wahrscheinlich würde sie nur reden, wenn es um sie geht, dachte er.

Slughorn rief zum Ende der Stunde.

James begann aufzuräumen, doch Lily rührte keinen Finger. Aus den Augenwinkeln sah er wie sie ihn anstarrte.

„Ist alles Ok?", fragte er allmählich etwas unfreundlicher. Sie hatte ihn fast die ganze Zeit so angestarrt.

„Ich sehe mich nur an.", antwortete sie und stütze den Kopf auf die Hände.

„Nein Lily, tust du nicht, du schaust mich an."

„Ach Quatsch, ich reflektiere mich in deinen Augen. Weißt du James. Menschen die so vollkommen sind wie ich sollte man immer anschauen. Man findet sie nämlich nicht oft auf der Welt. Weder in der Zaubererwelt noch in der normalen Welt."

James starrte sie entgeistert an. Er hatte die normale Lily auf jeden Fall lieber.

Er hörte Danny vom anderen Ende des Raumes her kichern.

Es läutete zum Ende der Stunde und die Schüler strömten hinaus.

„Hast du dich schon mal gefragt, warum es so wenig schöne Menschen auf der Welt gibt?", fragte Lily, die neben ihm den Gang herlief.

„Nein!", stöhnte er.

„Ich schon, nämlich gerade eben. Stell dir mal vor es gäbe überall nur schöne Menschen. Das wäre zwar schön anzusehen, aber wir würden dann unseren Reiz verlieren, weil es einfach zu viele von uns gibt."

Sie redete so ernst über dieses Thema, als ob sie über eine gerade erst entdeckte Spezies von Menschen sprechen würde.

James schwieg.

„Naja, ist ja nicht so schlimm dass du nicht darüber nachgedacht hast. Das ist mir nämlich aufgefallen als ich mich in deinen Augen gespiegelt hab und…"

James blieb auf einmal stehen.

Er würde das nicht aushalten.

Er drehte sich um und ging auf Sirius zu, der ihn angrinste.

„Ich bring sie in die Schulsprecherräume. Ich halte sie nicht mehr aus. Außerdem kriegt sie doch eh nichts mit außer sie läuft an einem Spiegel vorbei. Sag Bins ich komme etwas später."

„Geht klar. Vielleicht solltest du ihr ein paar Spiegel ins Zimmer stellen um sie zu beschäftigen.", lachte Sirius und Remus stimmte darin ein.

James stöhnte genervt, drehte sich um und zog die verwirrte Lily am Arm mit sich.

„Wo gehen wir hin?", fragte sie und versuchte nicht zu stolpern als er sie mit sich zog.

„Ich bring dich an einen Ort, der dir gefallen wird."

„Ist das eine Überraschung?", fragte sie ganz hippelig.

„Ja.", antwortete er schlicht.

Sie kamen am Portrait der fetten Dame an.

„Ich liebe Überraschungen.", quietschte sie vergnügt und rang die Hände.

Er sagte der Fetten Dame das Passwort und fragte nun interessiert.

„Wirklich? Oder ist das nur so eine Anwandlung wegen dem Liebestrank. Drachenstein", sagte er zu dem Portrait und es schwang auf.

Sie traten ein und er platzierte sie auf dem Sofa.

„Von welchem Liebestrank?", fragte sie verwirrt und starrte ihn konfus an.

„Vergiss es. Du wartest hier bis ich dich hole verstanden?"

Er verschwand in ihrem Zimmer. Er stellte den großen Spiegel in die Mitte des Raumes und vervielfältigte ihn ein dutzend Mal. Man konnte fast nichts mehr sehen, außer sich selbst und die zwei Türen die ins Bad und in den Gemeinschaftsraum führten.

Lily saß immer noch geduldig auf dem Sofa und wartete.

„Du darfst reinkommen!", schrie er, setzte sich aufs Bett und versuchte die ganzen Spiegel aufzublenden, was schier unmöglich war.

Die Türe ging auf und Lily kam herein. James konnte hören wie sie den Atem anhielt.

„Oh mein Gott, das wäre doch nicht nötig gewesen, oh mein Gott ist das schön!"

Sie schmiss sich neben ihn aufs Bett und war schon gefesselt von ihrem Spiegelbild.

„Ok, ich werde den Lehrern sagen das du nicht kommen wirst mach dir keine Sorgen.", versicherte er ihr, doch sie schien das gar nicht wahrzunehmen.

Kopfschüttelnd machte er sich auf den Weg zu Zaubereigeschichte. Binns bemerkte gar nicht wie sich die Türe öffnete und James auf einen Platz zwischen Sirius und Peter huschte.

„Hast du sie abgeliefert?", fragte Sirius schmunzelnd. Danny drehte sich um, um zuzuhören.

„Ja, ich habe deinen Rat befolgt und sie hat jetzt bestimmt ein Dutzend Spiegel in ihrem Zimmer. Ich denke die werden sie schon beschäftigen.", flüsterte er zurück und zog sein dickes Geschichte der Zauberei Buch hervor um es als Kissen zu benutzen, falls er Binns

Nach fünf Minuten war er der einschläfernden Stimme Binns verfallen.

Die Restlichen Schulstunden verliefen ereignislos. Am Ende des Abendmahls machte sich Danny dann Sorgen.

„Das ist doch nicht normal, das Lily Evans sich nicht zu einer einzigen Stunde hat blicken lassen. Ich weiß sie hat den Trank abbekommen, doch das ist für Lily noch lange keine Entschuldigung."

„Ich mach mich mal auf den Weg zu ihr, sie ist bestimmt vor einem dieser Spiegel verhungert, weil sie vergessen hat zu essen.", sagte James und verabschiedete sich von den Anderen.

Der Gemeinschaftsraum der Schulsprecher war leer und es war still.

James klopfte und trat ein.

Lily war mit dem Kopf am Fußende eingeschlafen. Offenbar hatte sie zu lange in den Spiegel gesehen. James schloss die Türe hinter sich und ging grinsend in sein Zimmer. Viel zu lange saß er über McGonnagalls Hausaufgabe. Als er das nächste Mal auf die Uhr sah war es zehn Minuten vor Mitternacht.

Ein erschreckter Schrei aus Lilys Zimmer ließ ihn innehalten.

Er schob das Buch auf die Seite und stand auf.

Leise klopfend öffnete er die Türe.

Den Kopf unter der Decke lag Lily immer noch verkehrt herum auf dem Bett.

„Alles Ok?", fragte er.

„Nein.", ertönte es gedämpft von unter der Decke.

„Ich hab Kopfschmerzen.", stöhnte sie und lugte unter der Decke hervor.

James lachte. „Du hast dich wohl zu lange angesehen."

„Oh Gott ich will gar nicht erst wissen was ich getan hab. Wenn ich Danny in die Finger bekomme ist sie fällig."

James lachte. „Hast du eigentlich Hunger? Du hast nur gefrühstückt."

„Ich bin am verhungern, aber es ist fast Mitternacht.", stöhnte sie und drehte sich auf die Seite um ihn anzusehen, doch all die Spiegel standen immer noch an den Wänden und sie verkroch sich wieder unter die Decke.

„Warte kurz." James zog seinen Zauberstab, lies ihn durch die Luft wirbeln und die Spiegel verschwanden.

Erleichtert zog Lily die Decke zurück und setzte sich vorsichtig auf.

„Danke."

„Gern Geschehen. Willst du was essen gehen? Ich bin grad mit Hausaufgaben fertig geworden."

Sie beäugte ihn skeptisch.

„Hast du mal auf die Uhr geschaut? Und von wo sollten wir bitte etwas zu essen bekommen?"

Spielerisch verdrehte James die Augen.

„Lily, wir sind Schulsprecher, die in den Gängen Streife gehen um Regelbrecher zu bestrafen."

Nun war es an Lily die Augen zu verdrehen.

„Und woher bekommen wir das Essen?"

„Lily ich kenne das Schloss so gut wie Sirius. Vertrau mir und steh auf."

Sie sah ihn immer noch unschlüssig an. Dann stand sie auf.

„Wehe du spielst mir einen Streich.", murrte sie und folgte ihm aus den Schulsprecher Räumen.

Er führte sie hinunter in einen der Korridore in denen die Hufflepuffs immer verschwanden. Er schien sich ein Portrait nach dem Anderen genau anzusehen. Bei dem Gemälde einer Obstschale blieb er stehen, kitzelte die grüne Birne und sah zu wie sie zu kichern begann. Sie verformte sich in einen Türgriff und er ergriff ihn und trat ein.

„Wow, woher wusstest du das?", fragte sie erstaunt.

„Marauder.", bekam sie als einfache Antwort.

„Natürlich.", murrte sie.

Sie betraten einen Raum der so groß war wie die große Halle, die vier langen Tische standen an exakt derselben Stelle wie die vier Haustische.

An den Wänden über den Theken und Anrichten hingen tausende von Töpfen.

„Sieht so aus als ob die Hauselfen gerade im Schloss unterwegs sind."

„Hier arbeiten Hauselfen? Ich hab noch nie welche gesehen."

„Naja, man soll sie auch nicht sehen, das ist genau das was einen guten Hauselfen

ausmacht. Das sagt der Kopflose Nick jedenfalls. Setz dich."

„Und du … kennst dich hier in der Küche aus?", fragte sie zaghaft und beobachtete wie er wahllos mehrere Küchenschränke öffnete.

„Ähhm…", er sah sie kurz an und wand sich wieder den Schränken zu, „…nein.", er ließ von den Küchenschränken ab und lehnte sich dagegen.

Ein leises Knarren aus Richtung Portrait veranlasste die beiden dazu sich umzudrehen.

Eine kleine, alte Hauselfe in einen alten Lumpen gekleidet trat hinein.

„Hey Martha!", rief James erfreut.

Die Hauselfe verbeugte sich tief und strahlte James und Lily fröhlich an.

„Oh Mister Potter, was für eine Ehre. Viel zu lange habe ich mich gefragt wann sie wieder kommen werden.", quiekte sie aufgeregt.

„Jetzt bin ich ja da. Martha ihr habt doch bestimmt noch was zum Essen für uns oder?"

Die Hauselfe eilte sofort zu einer der Theken und begann Teller herauszukramen. James setzte sich schmunzelnd zu Lily.

„Wie habt ihr die Küche gefunden?", fragte sie und beobachtete die kleine alte Elfe.

„Naja, wir haben sie nicht gefunden. Man findet nur etwas, was man auch gesucht hat. Wir sind viel mehr … darüber gestolpert."

„Natürlich", sagte sie ungläubig, „ihr seid einfach durch das Schloss geirrt und habt aus Langeweile jedes Portrait gekitzelt das ihr gesehen habt, richtig?"

„Nun, ja… die Wahrheit ist… wir haben doch danach gesucht." Sie fing an zu lachen.

„Ihr seid doch echt unglaublich.", schmunzelte sie.

Die kleine Hauselfe kam zu ihnen mit einem großen Tablett von Essen und stellte alles vor ihnen ab.

Mit einer Verbeugung verschwand sie wieder.

„Ich weiß dass ich unglaublich bin.", sagte er und fuhr sich mit gespielt eingebildeter Miene durch die Haare.

„Ja unglaublich selbstverliebt.", flüsterte Lily und, verdrehte die Augen und aß etwas.

„Hey ich bin nicht Sirius, ok?", empörte er sich und grinste sie an. Doch sein Grinsen verklang allmählich. Er musste daran zurückdenken, als sie ihn darum gebeten hatte Sirius Danny auszureden. Nachdem er sich mit Sirius vertragen hatte, hatte er das Gespräche so gut es ging verdrängt.

„Darf ich dich mal was fragen?", fragte er und sah wieder zu ihr auf.

Zaghaft nickte sie.

„Warum wolltest du im Zug dass ich Sirius die Sache mit Danny ausrede?"

Sie sah ihm lange ins Gesicht und überlegte.

„Naja, du kamst rein, total aufgewühlt wegen Sirius und sagtest dass er verliebt ist und ihr euch deswegen dumm angemacht habt. Und beides kommt ja recht selten vor. Doch als dann Dannys Name gefallen ist, war mir schon klar das dass in einem Desaster enden würde."

„Warum?", fragte er und lehnte sich begierig weiter nach vorne.

„Du kennst Danny doch. Wenn Sirius in sie verliebt ist, dann wird es für sie ein noch größerer Reiz ihn zu verletzen. Ich weiß ich rede gerade von meiner besten Freundin und ich liebe sie, aber es wäre das Beste wenn du ihm die ganze Sache ausreden könntest. Im Moment ist es zwar noch nicht schlimm, aber wenn sie erst mal richtig zusammen sind ist das Chaos vorprogrammiert."

Sie schwieg.

Entsetzt starrte er sie an.

„Lily ich möchte deine Menschenkenntnis nicht in Frage stellen, aber wie bei Merlins Bart kann man mit so einer Person befreundet sein!"

Den Kiefer fest zusammengedrückt flehte sie um Geduld.

„Weißt du was, dasselbe könnte ich Remus auch fragen! Doch das brauche ich nicht, denn ich weiß genau was er mir antworten würde? Nämlich: Wenn du sie erst mal genauer kennen lernst, sind sie ganz anders! Und James weißt du was? Ihr seid nicht die einzigen!"

James schwieg und starrte sie an. Tief in seinem Inneren wusste er dass sie Recht hatte auch wenn er es im Moment nie zugeben würde. Sie holte tief Luft und schloss die Augen.

„Wir sollten wieder nach oben gehen.", sagte James kalt.

Lily schnaubte verächtlich und stand auf. Warum hatte er überhaupt gefragt wenn er die Wahrheit nicht ertragen konnte.

Der Marsch zurück in den Gemeinschaftsraum verlief schweigend. Keiner von Beiden sagte ein Wort.

Lily ging sofort auf ihre Zimmertüre zu. Im Rahmen blieb sie jedoch stehen und drehte sich noch einmal zu James um.

„Du hättest mich nicht fragen sollen.", sagte sie ruhig.

„Ich wollte die Wahrheit wissen, warum du das mit Danny und Sirius nicht guthießt.", erwiderte er emotionslos und lehnte sich gegen die Wand neben ihren Türrahmen.

„Ich weiß, aber du weißt nicht damit umzugehen.", flüsterte sie und starrte auf den Boden.

„Wie würdest du denn damit umgehen, wenn eine kleine Schlampe sich an deinen besten Freund ranmacht, der auch noch in sie verliebt ist und du ihm nicht sagen kannst, dass sie es nicht ernst mit ihm meint und sie ihn verletzen wird, weil er nicht auf dich hören will!", schrie er wütend.

„Ich hätte es dir wirklich nicht sagen sollen."

„Es tut mir leid dass ich solche kranken Situationen nicht gewohnt bin!"

„Es braucht dir nicht leid zu tun", sagte sie schlicht, „Ich weiß doch das du bis jetzt nur in der Haut der „kleinen Schlampe" gesteckt hast. Es war zu erwarten das du damit überfordert sein würdest.", sagte sie kalt.

„Überfordert.", schnaubte er verächtlich, „Kannst du mir bitte erklären warum du sie verteidigst?!"

„Du meinst, warum ich sie vor **_dir_** verteidige?! Weil ich nicht einsehe, dass du derjenige bist, der sie für ihr Verhalten kritisiert. Wo du doch um keinen Deut besser bist!", schrie sie und fuhr ihn energisch an.

Das hatte gesessen. Wütend funkelte sie ihn an. Er starrte zurück. Kurz dachte sie, sie hätte ihn damit verletzt, doch seine Miene wurde plötzlich wieder kalt.

„Weißt du Evans, wir beide sind gar nicht so verschieden.", sagte er leise.

Mit hochgezogener Augenbraue erwiderte sie seinen Blick. „Ach, ist das so."

„Ja… ein Blick auf die Haut und wir beide denken sofort zu wissen was darunter liegt." Sie wich dem wütenden Blick aus den er ihr von oben zuwarf. Schließlich drehte er sich um und ging in sein Zimmer.

Erstarrt stand sie da, drehte sich schließlich um und verschwand in ihrem Zimmer.

* * *

><p>Ich weiß es ist lange her, aber ich hoffe dass irgendjemand doch vielleicht noch weiterlesen wird<br>Wenn ja, dann hinterlasst bitte eure Meinungen ;)


End file.
